


I Married An Alien

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Sasuke falls from the sky.





	1. Chapter 1

sasuke falls to earth in pieces.

his skin flakes off like burnt charred animal. naruto watches from the open window of his dilapidated apartment. it's almost like a shooting star. an ugly one. but he's never seen a shooting star up close so that comparison is probably moot. he watches with wide blue eyes as the ugly shooting star picks himself up from the ground, picks at his skin. the star peels off the charred bits of his body until his skin is raw and red in some parts. like when you scrape your knees.

naruto can't see much tho. he probably needs glasses, but it's not something he can afford. so he squints and almost falls out of his window trying to lean his head as far out as possible. his heart quickens at the shock, his body feels tingly. but that might be because now the star is looking at him. eyes so black it seems impossible. the star smiles at him. teeth white and face so impossibly handsome even wit the edges of his face burnt.

naruto's heart is fluttering in his chest, his body feels like fizzy soda and everything seems to be going on too fast all at once nothing is making sense. reality passes thru him and all he feels is fast. there is no sound but he feels the sounds of everything rushing thru his mind it's like a spinning murmur. dizzy dizzy dizzy. he's dizzy and the star is looking at him and he kinda wants to punch him (it? they?) 

*

naruto doesn't remember how he got here but he must have gotten out of his apartment. jumped out the window or ran out his door. it doesn't matter because now he's standing in front of the ugly handsome impossible shooting star. it looks even better up close.

"hi," shooting star says, "my name is sasuke. i came here to find you."

naruto opens his mouth. closes it. he clenches his fist, pulls back…

and then punches sasuke square in the jaw.

_crack_


	2. Chapter 2

.

. 

.

.

.

sasuke opens his jaws wide, as if stretching it. naruto hears his bones grinding and clicking together. he sees a split tongue. freaky but kinda hot. "why the hell did you punch me?" he snaps at naruto, thin black brows pushed together in irritation.

"hello? you fell out of the fucking sky and started peeling off your skin. what if you kill me! also, what if you're not real!" naruto says it with so much energy that it fills the complete silence of the empty lot they're in. "it's not real unless it hurts me, and i'm pretty sure you bruised my fucking hand, you bastard. you better be real." naruto is muttering now, face turned to the ground and his fingers caressing the hurt knuckles of his other hand.

sasuke rolls his eyes. he steps closer to naruto. "there's other ways to check if i'm real. like, you could have kissed me instead," sasuke croons, honey drip voice making naruto blush. it also makes him angry. he wants to punch him again.

"i.. are you real?" naruto asks instead. he's being nice. "are you an alien? that's not that weird here cus we have this half snake alien dude who just came outta nowhere and i hear they got girls wit tentacles in another city. but," naruto hesitates then. maybe he should punch sasuke. he doesn't seem too hurt by the way his jaw was just cracking back into place earlier. 

"but what?" sasuke asks patiently. his voice is almost soothing in that kinda deep, calm, sweet way. it makes naruto's belly flutter.

"you're real, right?" naruto asks again, jaw tight and trembling. he's scared sasuke isn't what he thinks he is. and he's ran out of words to cover up how jittery his insides are and how much his brain is running towards a death urge.

sasuke gets even closer to him, eyes liquid black and lovedark, looking at naruto so softly. "i'm real, naruto. i came here to find you. is that okay?"

sasuke knows his name.

he knows him.

it's like something pink gushes inside naruto. it feels weird and tingly but he's so happy. this is what he's been wishing for since he was five and learned about wishing on shooting stars. sasuke is real and he fell from the sky just for naruto.  _ he's so fucking happy _ .

sasuke's fingers tenderly wipe the tears from underneath his eyes, but it's not doing anything because naruto is bawling by now and he can feel snot clogging up his nose and making his face all gooey. but sasuke just wants to touch him, so he keeps wiping away his tears, even rubs his knuckles under naruto's red nose to get rid of some of the snot. 

naruto is smiling now, a big smile. a boxy smile. wit teeth and squinted eyes and wet lashes. he looks like a spot of sunshine. sasuke smiles, too.

"sasuke," naruto giggles out while pointing at his dick, "you're naked."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
